


Innocent Kisses

by sweetladybat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladybat/pseuds/sweetladybat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Fili never worried about the innocence in his baby brother's kisses. But as time passes not only his brother grows up and things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Kisses

Fili and Kili met the day Kili was born and have been inseparable ever since. Fili was everything Kili needed in his life. He taught him everything he knew. His first words were those that Fili taught him, he was there when Kili took his first steps as a toddler and he had helped him through the pain of his first tooth. It was only natural Fili would also be his first kiss.

It was late at night, Kili had yet again made his brother read him another “and this one will definitely be the last” story. Kili hung to his lips, savoring every word and giggling whenever Fili changed his voice to read another characters’ part. Those stories were not only for Kili’s pleasure, but also helped Fili a lot, giving him a lot of practice for his lessons where he had become the best in reading out loud. Soon Kili would be old enough to attend the lessons himself. Fili feared it more than looking forward to it. As often as he was tired of reading and of Kili's constant: “Another story, brother!” (which Fili could never ever refuse because Kili used his innocent brown deer eyes to bring him under his spell), Fili loved spending more time with his little brother, knowing the dwarfling loved those moments as much as he did himself. The thought of Kili reading on his own, not depending on his big brother anymore, hurt more than Fili dared to admit.

He closed the book and looked at Kili. “The end.”

He grinned softly at Kili’s big pout as he put the book on the nightstand next to Kili's bed. Turning back to Kili, he felt his little hands pull at his braids, then lay on his cheeks and before he could react or think, Kili planted a soft wet kiss on his lips. Fili was too shocked for a moment to react for he knew of the meaning of kisses of that kind. Kili just smiled his half toothless smile, pure innocence in his whole appearance.

“Thank you, Fee! And good night!” he beamed. Well behaved as he was he crawled under his blanket and closed his eyes. Fili mumbled a soft: “Good night to you, too.” before he got up, blew out the candle on Kili’s nightstand and went over to his own bed.  
He lay awake long that night, giving too much thought to something that was just a little kid’s innocent way of showing his thanks. He decided to leave it at that, closed his eyes and soon fell asleep himself. The next morning he had all but forgotten about the kiss.

 

It was two days later when Kili kissed him again, this time far from the privacy of their room. Fili was surprised to see Kili standing outside his classroom, kicking the ground with his foot while waiting impatiently to pick his elder brother up. He happily ran towards him, jumping at his brother and pressing his lips to Fili’s. Struggling to keep his little brother from falling out of his arms, Fili was unable to keep Kili from kissing him. He felt a hint of embarrassment. Fili hadn’t brought himself to think it was an intimate thing he didn’t want to share with anyone, but these were exactly his thoughts now. It didn’t help his embarrassment that his little brother showed too much affection too openly and in front of his friends and teacher, something he had never done before. It must have been just as strange for the others to see as it was for Fili to experience.

Putting him back to the ground Fili took a step away from Kili. “Come, I will take you home.”

Kili had already started babbling about his day the moment he was in Fili’s arms, while Fili’s thoughts had gone wild. He stopped, a little confused by the harsh interruption by his big brother, but gave him his big tooth-gap smile again and started to walk beside Fili. He took his hand while walking, returning to his talking as if he had never been interrupted, this time with a detailed description about the food that awaited them at home.

Fili excused himself early during dinner, in need of some private time. His brother confused him. They had always been close, but where did the sudden urge to kiss him come from? They had never talked about something like that before, he would remember that of course, and even in the stories there had never been any kissing (or Fili skipped them while reading, feeling embarrassed to tell his brother, at the same time feeling silly). The soft footsteps outside on the corridor made him sit up straight on his bed. The door opened with a soft creak and Kili’s bare feet tapped slowly and softly towards Fili’s bed. He jumped up and cuddled against his elder brother, breathing in the scent of his shirt.  
“Are you mad at me?” he mumbled into the cloth. Fili widened his eyes.

“Mad? Why would you think such a thing?”

“Because you look like it, your eyes do not smile and laugh with your mouth and you do not kiss me back!” Then his little eyes widened. “Is it that? Did I make you mad because I kiss you?”  
Fili knew lying wasn’t an option and he wouldn’t do this to his brother anyway. He nodded slowly. “Yeah… I mean... What is up with the kissing?”

“But that is what you do when you love someone! I saw momma and papa kiss and they said you kiss someone on the lips when you love them. And I love you, so I kissed you!”

Fili didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at that. He had made his little brother think he did not love him back and it gave his heart an evil twist. “Of course I love you, Kee.” He took his brothers little face in his hands and put a soft kiss on his lips. Kili’s wide and happy grin when Fili moved away was reward enough. “Thank you, Fee!”

 

The years passed and Fili never felt embarrassed again when Kili kissed him. It happened more often now, whenever Kili felt he needed to thank Fili. Sometimes Fili got confused and asked what he had done to deserve the kiss and Kili would just answer with: “By being the best big brother!” or “Because you are my Fee!”

Fili did the same, his reason mostly being Kili's adorable face or smile or laugh. Their parents, first confused and a little worried, grew quickly accustomed to it, for the kisses never lost their innocent nature, even as they grew older. The kiss on the lips was only meant for the two of them, nobody, not even their parents got kisses.

It wasn’t until Fili’s soft fluff of a beard became a less soft stubble that something changed. At first, Kili flinched when his soft lips touched the hard hair growing on Fili’s upper lip, chin and cheeks. But soon Kili started liking the rough touch. His fingers began exploring Fili’s cheeks, his chin, while his lips did the same with Fili’s upper lip. The kiss had lost the innocent peck of a child’s kiss. It had grown to an adolescent’s curious kiss of exploring. Kili sucked in Fili’s lip, the interested movement of his tongue driving Fili mad. A low groan came from his throat and Kili just chuckled instead of parting and being startled. It made it clear again to Fili how much time had passed, how much Kili had grown. He was taller than Fili by now, giving the little brother a chance to kiss his big yet smaller brother all the time for height was no longer a barrier. And Kili learned fast to use it to his advantage. Fili felt a strange tingling in his whole body at Kili’s new kiss. He had moved down to lick over Fili’s lower lip, but Fili didn’t respond yet. ‘Is that still brotherly?’ he thought. During the years of their kissing he had often seen other dwarves exchange kisses, much different from theirs. They had been much longer, deeper and more affectionate. But it had always been a dwarven man with a lass, never two males yet alone brothers. Still what Kili did felt good and Fili’s inner monologue was disturbed by a wet tongue forcing his lips apart. Fili opened his mouth to draw in a hard breath, but instead of air he got Kili's tongue into his mouth. His eyes opened in surprise and he took a step back, still craving for air. Coughing lightly, his heart broke a little at Kili’s disappointed and heartbroken look when Fili broke the kiss to regain his breath and clear his mind. “I'm sorry...” Kili mumbled, making Fili all the more aware of what it really meant. Kili was almost as grown up as he was. Those years between them were hardly visible anymore, only in the lack of beard on his brothers still soft face. Kili had known exactly what he'd been doing and Fili still didn’t know what to make of it. His mind worked too fast, giving him too many possibilities and what if's, while all the same screaming: ‘Kili wants to kiss you, Kili wants to kiss you!’

“Fili..?” Did the way Kili pronounced his name change as well? Did anything even change at all? Maybe it had always been like that and he was just never aware of it? “Fee, please… Talk to me...” Kili sounded even more heartbroken and Fili finally met his eyes. Confusion and fear was written all over his little brother’s face and Fili's heart twisted again. He took a small step forward, putting his hands on either side of Kili’s face and softly pulled him closer while he moved his lips to Kili’s. Fili felt his brother’s hesitation, still fearing Fili could break the kiss again and not mean it, but Fili assured him by licking over Kili’s lips and this time it was Kili's turn to moan softly. He opened his mouth willingly, letting Fili’s tongue explore him, softly greeting it with his. Fili’s mouth stayed open, soon getting a visit from Kili’s tongue. The longer the kiss lasted the more confident they got and soon they kissed as if they had never done anything else. Occasionally they parted, regaining their breaths, looking into each other’s eyes that were saying the unspoken truth.

From that day on, they never kissed in front of others again. They shared long nights together, doing nothing but kiss, from soft to passionate and back to soft. They knew their time as just brothers was over, but they never said a word about it for it was not necessary. They both knew they loved each other more than any brothers should and they knew it had to stay a secret. It wasn’t until years later when they lay together in bed, their mother fast asleep in her room at the end of the hall, when Fili whispered while they both regained their breaths: “I love you.” Kili laughed softly, stealing a soft breathless kiss before answering, almost too quiet to be audible: “I love you, too.” They had known it all their lives and still it gave them both an amazing feeling hearing and saying it at last.

Fili closed his eyes, a wide smile on his face. His whole body prickled from the words and he pressed his lips against Kili’s again, keeping them there until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks a lot to Aleks and Bee for betaing :)


End file.
